The Ship from Ikoku
The Pearl of His August Personage, The Emperor of Ikoku Something so rare has recently arrived in the harbor of Taelarys that one might consider its coming an event in itself: a ship from the foreign nation of Ikoku called 'The Pearl of His August Personage, The Emperor of Ikoku', or short 'The Pearl'. The current, sickly state of its crew proves the validity of their origin, for the lengthy trip from their isolationist island-empire has left them dehydrated, weak and much diminished. For the moment, the ship is closed off to visitors and its crew has been forbidden from leaving by their Captain due to fear of mutiny. However, even if he had not, a recent governmental edict has declared that they are to be placed in a quarantine until such time that they prove not to carry any exotic, deadly diseases. The true reason is likely to limit accessibility. For the Pearl has quite the precious cargo. It is known for a fact that the Pearl is a trade ship and carries an extensive collection of spices, precious artwork and other rare things native to their country of origin. Their intent with such goods is quite obvious -- to sell them at prices most would not even dare dream to ask for such items in Ikoku itself. As this still seems a weak reason to brave such a long, potentially perilous journey, rumors abound as to their true reason for being here. It is known that the ship carried a passenger, a rich native called 'Mikado' who seems to speak the common tongue perfectly and has immediately made his way into Taelarys upon their arrival, thus circumventing the governmental edict by neither being part of the ship's crew, nor on board when it was put into effect. It is said that this Mikado keeps a large collection of precious jewels and intends to stay. His connection to the ship's cargo and reason for being here is still unclear to most, though his recent rather nonchalant visit to one Lord Jameson d'Milverton indicates that some further information might be found there. There are a variety of rumors circulating around the ship: *''The ship is really in Taelary to spy and prepare for a hostile invasion. Everyone knows that!'' *''Fancy stuff they got. My cousin from the citywatch'' said 'e was stationed there when it arrived. Heard from one of the inspectors that there's some fancy goods in there. Clothes like the finest noble might wear. Statues. Even weapons. Bet they'll fetch some nice coin. Poor bastards are too weak to defend their own ship properly, after that journey ... makes one think. *''The sailors ate their comrades when their food ran out and now they intend to slake their newly-gained, dark hungers on us good city-folk!'' *''They carry a load of exotic drugs -- foreign Bliss so pure even a glance will bring ecstasy!'' *''The cargo never mattered -- I mean, c'mon, mate! Some rich fob throwing around diamon's an' rubies as he goes? Paid 'em off, he did. Came here for gods-know-what. Prob'ly t'spread some unholy Ikoku religion. Or buy 'im some pretty local slaves for back home.'' *''He was in my shop, buying some finer clothes. Talking like a local, too. Maybe he wasn't with the ship the whole way? He seemed nice enough, very well-spoken. Quite the catch once he fills in a bit, I'd say. Asked him about the ship, too -- politely. Didn't want to pry. Said he was just a passenger and didn't care one bit about the ship or its cargo.'' *'e washed up in our house soon as he arrived. Soaked in there for an hour an' had us clean his clothes -- didn't touch any of the girls, though the way he looked at Elize ... he ain't fancy, if you catch my meanin'? ... paid with ruby, 'e did. Gladly sell me own daughter for another o' those. Said we shouldn't expect any o' the other ship-folk anytime soon. Adventure Participants, Further Details {C}Jameson - Played by DjDeMiko - has no specific designs on the ship. However, he is very interested in information on the ship. He will be using his own network of contacts to dig up information. Including patrols, guards, potential contents, potential buyers of said contents. He will be available to sell/trade this information to others. He would also be available to help people find things, weapons or other people, needed. He has connections to all sorts of criminals and governmental bodies. Revin - One of Tarin's spies, played by the_druid_droid - Revin is interested in the ship and its cargo. He's looking for contraband, specifically drugs, either to purchase for/report to Tarin. He would also be interested in learning about the voyage and the purpose behind it, as well as what to make of Mikado and his goals. Most likely, Revin would go about this using a disguise or, failing that, some sort of stealth. Amandre Nightheaven - There to get information about the cargo, and if the rumors of drugs are true, get samples of it. Will relay on stealth to sneak onboard. Watcher - is there to explore and learn in one form or another. Eiko Shimang - Played by Musashi - Has heard rumours from local birds, and curious about the whole thing. Once she figures out where exactly it comes from, she will seek cultural objects to satiate her own curiosity, all the while taking part to every possible physical conflict that may pop up. Uninterested by drugs unless they involve alcohol. Under Mikado's order, for better or for worse. Turin d'Anres - Played by Andural - has heard the words on the wind that a ship from Ikoku has blown in. As the head of ATC holdings, he is very interested in opening up trade relations with Ikoku. Additionally, he finds it unlikely that a small fortune in gems has made it across the ocean without a serious purpose, and wishes to know more about the man that is behind it. Izayoi Takeshi- Played by Tebryn- Having come from Ikoku on the Pearl, the young yakuza has a good deal of invested intrest in what the ship holds.